Of Demon Kin
by Symorene Of The Moon
Summary: What really happened 12 years ago that caused the NineTails to attack the leaf village? The Kyuubi's older sibling witnessed the whole tragedy. But poor Kyuubi can't remember anything of his past. Mind control tends to do that to you. Naruto seeks answers
1. Sweet Dreams

Chapter 1: Sweet Dreams…

(Very short chapter...)

Enjoy!

Also, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters-Blah, blah, blah, ECT.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uzumaki Naruto tossed in his sleep; his dreams were foggy and uncertain. In his reveries he saw a silhouette of a young woman who seemed to call out to him in desperation. The words came twisted and askew and so muffled that he was unable to make them out, but he felt the voice was familiar in a way he could not comprehend.

The blonde was very confused. Not just because of his vision, but of the lack of Kyuubi's hostile vibes that usually accompanied his regular dreams.

Naruto wandered the damp corridors of his (somewhat empty) mind, his footsteps sending ripples in the sickly green puddles and echoes of the small splashes off the cracked and cobwebbed walls.

He finally found the room he was looking for, and pushed the large stone door open with a painful, scraping noise.

The cage of the nine-tailed demon fox stood before him, tall and foreboding, covered almost entirely with red-brown rust. The kitsune lay in the corner of his large prison, elegant and powerful tails wrapped snuggly around him. Kyuubi stared at his container with red, sleepy, eyes. He gave a creaky yawn and stretched his paws out.

Naruto glared at him in expectation of the fox's explanation for these strange happenings, but Kyuubi didn't take the hint. He rolled over groggily.

"Wake up, you lazy fox! I need your help." Naruto moaned, and his words echoed a few times through the room. Kyuubi stirred, and rolled back over.

"Ehh. Why didn't you just say so? What ails yeh, kid? How is it so important that you wake me in the early hours of the morning?" He sighed, and it came out almost as a growl. "_Certainly_ you need'nt borrow my chakra just to sleep? They have _pills _for that, yanno."

His voice was snippy and laced with stress (yeah, it was like 3 am).

The blonde was slightly peeved, "Uh, _NO_!" he snapped, eye slightly twitching. "I was _going_ to ask you about these dreams. This girl- do you know her? Because I've had these weird dreams three times now and every time, you're back here sleeping. It's freaky. You usually like to bug me at night! I thought being nocturnal was a habit, not a choice."

The fox's eyes softened from their steady hostile gaze. His expression was somewhat depressed.

"I'm not allowed to tell you about her… as for the sleep, I'm not sure. I just feel like it, is all…" He closed his eyes for a moment "but please, find her! All I can say is that it's important." After that, the brown kitsune rolled back over, his soft dirt-colored ears lying back flat against his head.

_Wow, you're such a great help. _Naruto thought, sarcastically. As the demon fox continued snoring, the annoyed blonde opened his eyes, finding himself blankly at the ceiling of his tiny apartment. He wiped the sweat off his brow with his sleeve, and threw his blanket off.

_Since I can't sleep, I might as well get up and make breakfast._ Naruto wandered into the kitchen and put a pot of water on the stove to heat. He watched the water bubble, think of all of the dreams he _could_ be having…

_Eating Ramen…_

_Becoming Hokage…._

_Kicking Sasuke's ass._

None of these things were confusing and were certain to happen. (Well, in _his _mind).

Ah, the simple things in life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first fanfic! Please review! Feel free to make fun of my craptastic writing skills if you wish.

Next chapter coming ASAP!

Much love,

_Symorene of the Moon_


	2. Mmm Mudpies

Chapter 2: Mmm... Mud pies.

Author's Notes: This chapter and the next are kind of random, where the good stuff actually starts at around chapter 4. These two chapters are my favorite, and contain just…random bits of "humor" and crappy puns. Also, extreme Sasuke fans – deal with it. C:

Oh, and these chapters are somewhat short as well. Please bear with me.

So, sit back, grab a cookie, a root beer or whatever (not too close to the keyboard, mind you), and enjoy !

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

_It was quite a few hours till Noon and having rained last night, puddles dotted the ground. The genin of s__quad 7 were making a trek to the infamous Forest of Death, where their master Kakashi was supposed to meet with them to discuss something of "utmost importance". The silver-haired sensei had ordered them to be on time, which was somewhat difficult when two out of three of the team members were going at a snail's pace, and the other was very i8mpatient…_

"Hurry the hell up!" The Uchiha kid shouted, looking back at his teammates that were trying to keep up with him. Naruto, who hadn't had a single solid hour of sleep the night before was sleep-running, tripping over his own feet every dozen or so steps. Sakura, on the other hand, who had gotten quite a bit of sleep—filled with floofy dreams of you-know-who- was daydreaming, and stopping every now and then to scold Naruto for dawdling.

The before mentioned Uzumaki was now seated on the ground, arms crossed. "Uhrg!" Naruto groaned. "What is the point of getting there on time if Kakashi-sensei is always late?!"

The pink haired girl nodded while pulling Naruto off the ground then added, "That's what _I'd _like to know. He always comes up with the lamest excuses, too!

'Sorry! Got lost on the road of life again!' Or_…_

'Sorry I'm late! I was on my way, when I saw a helpless little fishy drowning in the river, so I helped the poor thing onto the sidewalk.' Or _even… _

'You guys wouldn't believe what happened! I fell in the toilet this morning, and goblins kidnapped me and tried to take me to Iceland to get my bellybutton pierced!' "

_..the hell?_ Sasuke turned back again momentarily, not seeing the rock in his path. His foot got caught on it, causing the Uchiha to fall into… a soupy puddle of mud. "Ehck! (_Cough, hack)_"

"Sasuke! Noo!" Sakura shrieked, while Naruto went into hysterics.

The blonde made a mad dash past a very irritated Sasuke sitting in the mud, with Sakura at his side trying to clean his face with a napkin.

"So long, loser!"

"Dammit!" Sasuke muttered under his (now dirt-scented) breath. He stood abruptly, accidentally knocking the kunoichi back on her rear in the process. He started running again, and unfortunately for Naruto, Sasuke was faster. The Uchiha caught up to the blonde who was rolling on the ground, laughing almost to the point of tears.

"I'll freakin' kill you!" Sasuke growled, lunging.

"H-hey, Sasuke! Come on. Loosen up! Don't be such a …_stick in the mud_!"

Sasuke, eye twitching, smacked Naruto over the head at that last comment. He scanned the area, and sure enough, Kakashi wasn't there yet…

_Where the hell is he?_

_**sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**_

Hmm. It would be better if I combined Chapters 2 + 3 to make it longer, but I don't like to do that. P Sorry. (lazy bum)

Next chapter up in a day or so! _Please Review!_

Peace, y'all-

_Symorene of the Moon _


End file.
